


Mala idea

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cortejo, Hades necesita un abrazo, Humano Hades, M/M, Percy se merece cosas buenas, ajeno Percy, castigo de Zeus, literalmente porque Hades es un dios, mentiras piadosas, pero tiene buenas intenciones, spoiler de la saga de apolo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Hades, desde su trono en el inframundo no pudo evitar pensar más en aquello, más de lo comúnmente pensado al tratarse de Apolo.Pensó que, al menos, el dios más joven tendría la oportunidad de ver algo más.Porque, Hades al menos, deseaba aquello de ver más allá de cadáveres, fantasmas y Furias desagradables. Deseaba ver algo más que una molesta y rencorosa diosa con la cual debía compartir la eternidad, quien al observarle pasear por el castillo sólo le brindaba miradas cansinas de desprecio. Deseaba ver más que un río de desesperación y dolor cuando caminaba por sus dominios.Quería ver luz, quería sentir calidez, quería saber lo que era sentirse - irónicamente - vivo, al menos momentáneamente. Deseaba ser algo más que Hades, dios del inframundo. Deseaba ser algo más. Alguien más.Por eso, cuando pudo apreciar como Percy Jackson se vio, nuevamente, involucrado en batallas que no tenían que ver con él y que aún así no negó su ayuda, pudo ver una idea echar raíces en su mente.
Relationships: Hades/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 29





	Mala idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/gifts).



En alguna parte del mundo mortal, un dios Apolo increíblemente confundido se levantaba en el cuerpo de un débil Lester, mientras todos los dioses observaban su deserción obligada, algunos increíblemente divertidos con la escena - _Cómo Ares, que incluso comía palomitas de maíz, encantado con la desgracia ajena_ \- y otros preocupados, como su hermana Artemisa, obligada a dejar de lado a su hermano.

Muchos se preguntaban si aquello era necesario o si tal vez Zeus se había sobrepasado. Pero los dioses eran criaturas egoístas, no pensaban inmiscuirse ni preocuparse lo suficiente como para velar por alguien más que no fueran sus intereses, y aunque sabían que a la larga les afectaría, porque era algo que se sentía en el aire, pensaban ignorarlo hasta que llegara el momento. Como siempre lo hacían.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no llegaban a todos los dioses.

Hades, desde su trono en el inframundo no pudo evitar pensar más en aquello, más de lo comúnmente pensado al tratarse de Apolo.

Pensó que, al menos, el dios más joven tendría la oportunidad de ver algo _más_.

Porque, Hades al menos, deseaba aquello de ver más allá de cadáveres, fantasmas y Furias desagradables. Deseaba ver algo más que una molesta y rencorosa diosa con la cual debía compartir la eternidad, quien al observarle pasear por el castillo sólo le brindaba miradas cansinas de desprecio. Deseaba ver más que un río de desesperación y dolor cuando caminaba por sus dominios.

Quería ver luz, quería sentir calidez, quería saber lo que era sentirse - _irónicamente_ \- vivo, al menos momentáneamente. Deseaba ser algo más que Hades, dios del inframundo. Deseaba ser algo más. _Alguien_ más.

Por eso, cuando pudo apreciar como Percy Jackson se vio, nuevamente, involucrado en batallas que no tenían que ver con él y que aún así no negó su ayuda, pudo ver una idea echar raíces en su mente.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que aquello era algo definitivamene estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quiso hacerlo. Quiso saber lo que era dejar todo de lado, solo para saber cómo se sentía hacer lo que él deseaba después de tantas décadas.

Por eso, cuando Percy Jackson encontró a un joven mortal de negros cabellos, piel pálida y ropa rasgada desmayado frente a su puerta supo que definitivamente ingresar a la universidad no sería su único problema.

(.)

\- Así que... deja ver si entendí todo... - Percy observó una vez más esos ojos increíblemente negros, que aún parecían rodeados de sombras, mientras el dueño de dichos ojos funció el ceño, molesto e irritado. - Zeus te castigo... ¿exactamente por que?

\- Intente ayudar a Apolo.

\- Tú. Intentaste ayudar a Apolo... A sabiendas de que eso estaba prohibido... - sus ojos se entre cerraron en una expresión sospechosa al ver la fina línea en la que se habían convertido los labios de Hades.

Si, así de descabellado como sonaba. Tenía al dios del inframundo en su sala, sentado en su sofá, frente a él.

Extraño. Escalofriante.

\- Te sorprendería saber, Percy Jackson, que contradecir toda orden de Zeus es mi pasatiempo, al igual que Apolo. Es por ellos que ambos estamos en esta situación.

\- Vale, suponiendo que me trago eso, ¿por que estas en mi casa? Vamos que, a Apolo le han impuesto tremendo castigo. ¿Por qué tu estas en mi casa? - Percy no dejaba de sospechar mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho.

\- Porque aunque nos duela decirlo, Percy Jackson, has sido de extrema ayuda al Olimpo en muchas situaciones. - las palabras fueron dichas con tanto recelo que Percy soltó una risa. Le encantaba tener al dios Hades en aquella incómoda situación, aunque le preocupaba el estado del Inframundo ahora sin su rey. - Demostraste tener un alma sincera al sobrevivir a toda clase de desafíos y aun así mantener tu esencia, sin mencionar que pareces tener una cualidad de purificar todo lo que te rodea, de algún modo ridículo e incluso pones siempre a todos los demás por sobre ti. Es, sinceramente, un preocupante signo de un nulo sentimiento de auto preservación, pero es justo eso lo que te hace digno de ser mi guardián temporal, cómo lo es la niña Meg con Apolo.

Después de aquella extraña explicación Percy sólo gruño y supuso que no había nada más que hacer. Tenía al dios Hades, rey del inframundo a sus ordenes y no tenia idea de que debía hacer.

(.)

\- ¡Esto es ridículo, Jackson! ¡Sólo salimos a tres cuadras de tu maldita casa! - Gritaba un sofocado pero secretamente eufórico Hades, mientras acertaba otra estocada al pecho de un monstruo cualquiera, no le importaba saber cual, ya estaba muerto. - ¡¿Cómo diantres puedes atraer tantos monstruos?! ¡Deberías ducharte con más frecuencia! - aún con esas palabras, Hades sonrió al encontrarse peleando hombro con hombro con el mortal, quién era un guerrero admirable.

\- ¡Vamos, anciano! ¿Ya se canso el pobre diosesito Hades? - la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios del joven y el brillo emocionado en sus ojos sólo le impulso a pelear con más fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Por quien me toma, _maestro_?! - y mató a otro monstruo.

Si, cada salida a la vuelta de la esquina con Jackson significaba una lucha inminente. Y a Hades le encantaba.

(.)

\- ¡Vamos, Percy! Sabes que esto es muy importante, tienes que estar preparado para el examen y debemos viajar pronto. - la irritante voz de la hija de Atenea llegaba incluso a la habitación del hijo de Poseidón, donde Hades se mantenía oculto. Hacía más de media hora que la chica había llegado y solo lo hizo para hacer sentir de menos a Percy. Ninguna noticia buena, ningún _**"**_ _ **Buen**_ _ **trabajo,**_ _ **sesos**_ _ **de alga"**_ o algún comentario parecido. Solo palabras groseras y desagradables.

\- Annabeth, sabes que me estoy esforzando, ¿vale? ¡No puedo sólo memorizar todos estos libros que a penas si logro leer en una semana más! ¡Lo sabes! - Percy parecía más relajado, pero estaba tan frustrado que se notaba a leguas.

Hades se pregunto que hacía aún con la joven esa si le hacía tan infeliz. Luego recordó a la diosa que debía estar quejándose de él con su madre y decidió guardar sus pensamientos.

(.)

\- Estas de broma... - Hades observó la increíble cantidad de dulces esparcidos por la cocina de Percy Jackson mientras esté preparaba incluso más y se pregunto que clase de problema tenía el humano con el color azul. - ¿No crees que es llevarlo al extremo, Jackson? - Todos y absolutamente todos los dulces del lugar eran azules.

Hades observó divertido como el joven de ojos verdes se hacia a él indignado, mientras metía otra bandeja en el horno.

(.)

\- ¡Jackson! Esto es ridículo, ¡son más de las dos de la tarde! Levanta tu culo de la cama antes de que decidas fusionarte con el inmueble. - Hades ingreso cual mamá gallina enojada al cuarto del joven, mientras observaba el desastre que había dejado de día anterior. Le sorprendía que el humano aún pudiera vivir en ese lugar, pero se encontró con una escena bastante miserable que, extrañamente, le hizo sentir calidez en su pecho.

Percy Jackson se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su cama, completamente rodeado de mantas y almohadas por todo el lugar, encogiéndose lo más que podía al escuchar la voz del dios. Hades quiso despertarlo con algún truco pero al acercarse pudo apreciar la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración completamente agitada y los ojos cerrados en expresión de dolor.

Percy Jackson estaba enfermo, y Hades no supo si correr por un poco de ambrosía de la cocina o por la cámara del joven, de la sala.

(.)

Percy despertó sobresaltado un sábado de mañana, sintiendo un sueño escurrirse por entre sus dedos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había despertado por una increíble necesidad de mear y corrió al baño sin siquiera abrir por completo los ojos, aun demasiado adormilado.

Mientras hacía sus necesidades biológicas ni siquiera noto que el baño ya estaba siendo ocupado por su extraño compañero de piso, solo lo noto cuando el sonido del agua corriendo y el vapor cálido llegaba a sus adormilados sentidos, llenando la no tan pequeña habitación.

Percy ni siquiera notó cuando sus ojos se giraron al otro ocupante. Pero su respiración se atasco cuando le vio.

El cuerpo en que Hades residía mientras estaba bajo su mando era bastante más cuidado que el que le había tocado al pobre Apolo. Piel pálida y cremosa, cuerpo delgado y fuerte, cabellos negros y altura necesaria para que Percy se sintiera pequeño, brazos fuertes y piernas veloces, con reflejos natos de un mestizo. Percy se negaba a observar _cierta_ parte de la anatomía, pero su mirada parecía terminar siempre en el mismo lugar, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornarán rosas. El dios parecía no notar los ojos sobre su cuerpo mortal, mientras se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, completamente relajado y con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando que el agua recorriera toda su piel y le hiciera sentir.

Sin embargo, Percy casi se atraganta con su propia respiración cuando la voz divertida del dios le sorprendió en pleno escrutinio.

\- ¿No crees que, si vas a estar mirando de ese modo tan descarado al menos deberías de disimular o no babear? - Percy quiso que el cielo le tragara cuando se encontró siendo descubierto por el dios, pero rápidamente se compuso, tirando de la cadena del inodoro, haciendo que el dios gritara espantado por el alguna fría.

Percy salió riendo del baño y se lanzó de nuevo a su cama.

(.)

Percy se despertó relajado y con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero sintiendo un ligero frío. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos buscaron la manta que había estado usando hasta hace unos segundo, se encontró con una imagen bastante inusual, algo que pensó jamás vería. Hades, que llevaba casi un mes viviendo con él estaba dormido a su lado, su rostro se veía tan relajado que Percy temió respirar de forma incorrecta y despertarlo. Las facciones del dios eran... hermosas y Percy se pregunto si Hades había tenido esa apariencia cuando era más joven. Sin siquiera notarlo sus dedos se habían introducido en los brillantes y desordenados cabellos, acariciando el rostro del joven antes de volver a subir a las oscuras hebras.

Hades fingió seguir durmiendo mientras su pecho se sentía desbocar y Percy no se detuvo, aun cuando supo que Hades ya había despertado.

(.)

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Hades había llegado al departamento de Percy, protegiéndolo de la - _increíblemente enorme_ \- cantidad de monstruos que acechaban al semidiós.

Estuvo allí cuando la joven hija de Atenea, completamente alterada, le grito que no quería saber nada mas del hijo de Poseidón, estuvo allí cuando su carta de la universidad llegó y leyó que no había sido admitido, estuvo allí cuando llego la noticia de que su amigo Jason había muerto, estuvo allí con cada pesadilla que atacaba al joven. Hades estuvo allí y se había memorizado tan meticulosamente bien el rostro de Percy Jackson que supo que podría dibujarlo en diamante sin un solo error.

Supo que había cometido un error al llevar a cabo aquella estúpida idea cuando despertó una mañana, con un sueño aún demasiado vivido en su mente y viendo al protagonista de dicho sueño reír por la extraña mueca de terror en el rostro del dios.

Le gustaba... Le gustaba su risa escandalosa, le gustaba su cabello desordenado, le gustaba, por su estúpido hermano Zeus, le _encantaban_ esos enormes ojos verdes. Zeus amaba esa fragancia suave a mar que desprendía Percy Jackson, amaba esa sensación de calidez que le daba el mirarle dormir, le encantaba fingir que dormía, mientras el joven acariciaba su cabello. Ni siquiera entendió cuando fue, pero paso. 

Y días después, todo se fue al Tártaro, mientras estaban sentados en la terraza del edificio donde vivían.

\- Dime la verdad, Hades... - La voz de Percy era calmada y ligera cuando dijo aquello. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? - sus increíbles ojos verdes se clavaron en los ónix de Hades, quien solo se mantuvo callado. - Tu no fuiste realmente castigado por Zeus, ¿verdad? no lo permitirías. Pero ya han pasado meses y no has vuelto al Inframundo. - Los ojos verdes de Percy se centraron en la imagen de Hades, que no le miraba en ese punto, los ojos del dios habían huido de la mirada verde. Sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció segundos después dejo al semidiós completamente aturdido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es enamorarse, Jackson? - Percy quiso golpearlo. Ese era, ciertamente un tema delicado para él, del cual deseaba no hablar justo ahora.

\- Si, se lo que... - Percy pensaba responder cuando Hades negó con la cabeza y le interrumpió

\- ¿Sabes lo que es enamorarse siendo el dios del Inframundo? - ahora si le estaba mirando, demasiado fijamente. - Las deidades menores me temen y vamos, los secuestros no son exactamente románticos - había una pequeña pizca de pícara diversión en los ojos negros como la noche, pero murieron con rapidez - y los mortales son tan frágiles. - había una tristeza genuina en sus ojos. - Quiero a alguien a mi lado, que me ame, que quiera permanecer a mi lado por la eternidad. Quiero enamorarme de un mortal que me ame aún a sabiendas de que gastaría su vida en alguien como yo, que me ame como soy y pedirle que viva conmigo por la eternidad.

\- No, no se exactamente como se siente, pero si elegiste mortales llegado a este punto creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo entre las sombras. - Hades observó al hijo de Poseidón un momento. Ahora era el niño quien tenía tristeza grabada en esos impresionantes y deslumbrantes ojos que reflejaban la belleza del océano con aquel brillo. - los mortales traicionamos con facilidad, nos aburrimos con demasiada rapidez y abandonamos a quienes juramos amar por toda la vida. - una de sus manos estaba apretada en un puño y parecía reacio a demostrar su dolor de otro modo

\- Hablas como si hubieras sido tu el que abandono a la hija de Atenea. Fue ella la que te dejo. - defendió el dios.

\- Pero mi punto sigue siendo el mismo. Si escoges a un mortal estarás destinado a sufrir. - sus ojos estaban fijos en los brillantes puntos negros, mientras observaba la respiración del dios que había invadido su espacio los últimos meses. Al principio le había irritado tanto, ahora sabía que al día siguiente, cuando se fuera para siempre, le extrañaría tanto.

\- Tú escogiste a una mortal, yo a una diosa y ambas decisiones resultaron ser un desastre, nos toca elegir correctamente ahora. Tú, elige a un dios... - susurro, acercando su mano al cabello desordenado de Percy, dándole tiempo de rechazar el contacto, pero no lo hizo. Solo le miro con esos grandes ojos, intrigados y curiosos. - Y yo, voy a elegir a un mortal, uno que se jamás me abandonaría, porque me ama tanto como yo a él. - la mano de Hades se enredo en los cabellos y atrajo más el rostro de Percy al suyo.

Sus frentes se tocaron y Hades disfruto el suave y delicioso aroma que tanto le fascinaba. La brisa del mar jamás sería tan adictiva de nuevo.

\- ¿Aceptas? - realmente no espero una respuesta clara, solo necesito ver los ojos claros brillar y la respiración agitada. 

Y si, los labios de Percy se sentían tan suaves como Hades había pensado que eran.

Y Percy no se aparto, porque llegado a ese punto sabía que el dios estaba demasiado metido bajo su piel. Tal vez era por el si ole hecho de que, sin saberlo, sin admitirlo por toda la mierda de ser el dios misterioso del inframundo, bla, bla, bla, Hades era realmente el más compasivo y atento de entre las deidades.

Estuvo ahí para salvar a los Di Angelo a diferencia de los otros dioses, a quienes les daba igual sus hijos mortales. Y tiene toda esa aura de misterio también era solo una fachada boba, pero aun así intrigante.

Aunque había que admitir que Hades era un dios rencoroso, el tenía sus motivos para no querer ayudar a los demás. Por eso, al descubrir Percy que Hades era mas que solo oscuridad y amargura, no le fue difícil devolver la caricia y sumergirse en la sensación de seguridad y calidez. Se sentía bien ser protegido en vez de proteger.

Y si, Percy supo que podría acostumbrarse a ser en centro de atención de alguien como Hades. 


End file.
